I Think I'll Lie Down For a While
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: "It's time. I have to tell Snow about us." Snow and Charming wants to meet Emma's suitor. They might get more than they bargained for. SwanQueen. One Shot.


Pairing: SwanQueen.

Rating: K. (Holy Moly, I think this is the lowest rating for SwanQueen I've written yet :P)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I make no profit.

* * *

Breakfast with a mom and dad who turns out to be THE Snow White and Prince Charming at the age of 29 is awkward. Not to mention that all the lovey-dovey they indulge in makes Emma feel slightly nauseous and think of where she'd rather be, or rather, with whom.

The blonde rolls her eyes and scowl at the giggle her mother releases at whatever gesture David just did and takes a big bite of the homemade sandwich given to her. It's made just the way she likes it, but it still doesn't taste as good as when a certain mayor makes it. Must be something about the company that makes the food taste its best.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey," Snow tells her daughter when she notices her frown, squatting down on the chair next to her. "How's life? Any cute boys chasing after my lovely daughter?"

Emma chokes on her food, thumping at her chest and spluttering, scowling at her parents' amused smiles at her reaction.

She clears her throat uncomfortably. "No, nope, no boys."

Snow and Charming share a look that makes the sheriff furrow her brows, before the dark haired woman speaks again.

"Any girls?"

Emma's jaw drops in shock before she can school her features. "I-What?"

Snow does a half roll of her eyes. "We're just saying that we wouldn't be opposed to it. It would make getting grandchildren a little harder, but the most important thing is to find happiness and love right?"

Charming nods his assent and the blonde has to keep herself from doing a face palm or just bury her face in her hands and wish herself gone.

"I-Yes. But no," she tells her parents confused and thrown off guard.

"No suitors at all?" Snow asks incredulously, like the very idea that no one would want her daughter and 'the Savior' is absurd.

Emma groans at the look that passes over the dark haired woman's features signaling she's already plotting to find people she can try to set her up with.

"Whatever you want to do, please don't do it," she pleads.

"I just think it's time you try to find someone honey. You're not getting any younger and since things have calmed down now, it's the perfect time. How about Neal?"

The sheriff almost laughs out loud at the half frown on the other woman's face as she asks this, as if it's slightly painful to say the name. Ever since her parents found out Neal is Gold's son they've been a lot more reluctant to try to get them back together. But it's clear they're trying to rise above their own skepticism of him if it means their daughter's happiness.

It would have been very cute if she actually wanted to be with him. But he hurt her too much and she got over him a while ago. No, she already has someone that makes her happy. But if her parents are wary about Rumpel's son, she can only imagine how they'll react to her actual lover.

"No, definitely not Neal."

Snow's face relaxes in relief and the blonde rolls her eyes as subtly as she can.

"Really, mom, I don't need your help."

The dark haired woman pierces her daughter with a look that makes Emma want to run and hide.

"So there is someone?"

The sheriff lets her head fall to the counter with a groan, knowing she's basically just outed herself and that there's no way she'll get out of this now.

"Who is it?" "I want to meet them!" her parents say at the same time and Emma bites her lip uncomfortably as she shifts slightly in her seat, like she's ready to bolt any second.

"Why don't I, uh, bring them over for dinner tomorrow?" she tells them with a defeated sigh.

She flinches internally at the twin grins from Snow and Charming and quickly stands up, grabs the rest of her sandwich and excuses herself as fast as she can.

* * *

"It's time."

Regina raises her brows questioningly, silently imploring the other woman to elaborate.

"I need to tell Snow about us."

The brunette's face falls at the words. "No you can't, not now, it's-"

"Regina!" The blonde exclaims, and said woman promptly shuts her mouth.

"We've been over this," she tells her with a pointed look and the mayor releases a soft sigh.

"Of course. If it's what you want."

Coming out to Snow and Charming – which essentially means the whole town since it means Ruby will know and then Belle and Granny will know and then Rumpel and Leroy will know and so on – is not something the brunette has a say in.

The downside of Emma knowing her so well is that she also knows why the former 'Evil Queen' doesn't want people to know about them.

And so the blonde has told her that she doesn't mind keeping it under wraps as long as her parents don't start bugging her about finding someone to be with. But once they do, she will let them know, because hiding what they have just because Regina is convinced people will hate her even more for it, is not a good enough reason.

It's a valid point even if the mayor doesn't want to admit it. Neither she nor the sheriff has ever willingly let anyone dictate what they do or think or feel, so why start now?

Still, there's that part of her that wants to be selfish, the part that knows things will get harder for her again once it becomes public knowledge that she's dating 'the Savior.' There will be speculations about her motives and if she's forcing the blonde with magic and a dozen other things that she doesn't want to think about.

But Emma has been refusing to let her use that as an excuse because it would make her a coward. And if it's one thing Regina Mills is not, it's a coward. So yes, she's let the decision be her lover's; trying to make the best of the time she has while she's waiting for the storm to hit.

* * *

"Emma!" Snow exclaims excitedly when she opens the door, frowning when she doesn't see anyone with her.

"Don't worry, she'll be here any minute. She had a small emergency at work."

"So it _is_ as woman then?" the dark haired woman asks her daughter with a knowing grin, and the blonde rolls her eyes at how smart the other woman thinks she was the other day.

"Yup, definitely _all_ woman," Emma mutters as she walks inside and hugs her parents awkwardly. Things are about to get really interesting.

* * *

It's a test. Regina knows it is.

When she called Emma earlier to tell her she had to stay a little longer at work, her lover agreed without complain, but the brunette could hear the knowing smirk in her words. She knows the former 'Evil Queen' is trying to put the whole 'telling Snow and Charming about them' thing on hold; trying to weasel her way out of the fallout that's bound to happen.

The fact the sheriff just tells her that it's fine and that she'll see her at her parents' apartment when she's done, let's the mayor know it's a test. One she neither can nor wants to fail, even if her instincts tell her to stay away and hide from the wrath sure to follow the revelation about 'the Savior' and 'the Evil Queen' being together.

With a sigh and a deep breath, she looks at herself one last time in the mirror to make sure she's impeccable. She can't believe she's playing dress-up for Snow. Or more like dress-down. There's hardly any make-up on; no dark eyes or deep red lips. And no power suit.

No matter how much she pretends she doesn't care what anyone else thinks, there's still a part of her that wants to show she can be worthy of Emma's love. She can't just think about herself and Henry now; she has to think about the sheriff too. And even if Emma likes to believe she'll do fine without her newly found parents, Regina knows making the blonde choose between herself and them will hurt her lover.

And damn it, if Emma's happiness means playing nice with her former step-daughter and her idiot husband and enduring their half assed threats and disapproving glares, she'll do it. She will not fail this test.

* * *

The knock on the door is firm and swift.

Emma shoots up before her parents can make any move, signaling for them to stay as she opens the door just enough to squeeze herself outside and close it before Snow and Charming can see who it is.

She grins wide when she sees her lover stand in front of her stiffly with a look of determination on her face.

"You came," the blonde breathes before half throwing herself against the other woman to capture her lips briefly in gratitude.

"I don't like that you think I wouldn't," Regina replies with a frown when they break apart.

"I just know how nervous you are about this," Emma replies, smirking at the look of incredulity on the brunette at the words. Regina Mills is _never_ nervous…

"I'm glad you're here," she adds as she leans forward to peck the mayor's lips before pulling her to the side of the door so she's not visible and opening it.

As expected, Snow and Charming is standing impatiently a few feet away, and the sheriff smirks inwardly at the way the dark haired woman tries her best to not give into her curiosity and crane her neck to see who's standing hidden in the hallway.

"Mom, dad. My suitor," Emma announces sheepishly before she grabs hold of her lover's arm and tugs at her so she half stumbles into view.

The silence that follows is thick and lasts about half a minute, even though it feels like an eternity for all four people.

"I…Regina…What-" Snow tries before she sways dangerously and her eyes roll back in her head. Charming barely manages to catch his wife before she hits the ground.

* * *

When Snow groggily opens her eyes, she's lying on the couch. She tries to blink away the fog in front of her eyes and in her brain and groans.

Charming's concerned face pops into view over her. "Are you okay?"

"I…I think so. I feel kind of dizzy," the dark haired woman replies before she frowns, trying to remember what happened as her head starts to clear.

"Did I fall asleep? David, I had the craziest dream."

"No dream I'm afraid," the unmistakable voice of Regina Mills says and Snow lets out a high pitched scream as she shoots up from the sofa and looks around wildly, swaying dangerously for a moment.

She finds the former 'Evil Queen' sitting calmly in a chair with a glass of wine that she swirls around ever so slightly as if she's bored.

"Regina, what the hell?" Snow demands angrily.

The mayor just raises her brows in a 'Who?Me?' kind of way and takes a sip of her wine, smacking her lips together and releasing a small hum of enjoyment at its taste. The display throws the dark haired woman quite off balance.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"No joke I assure you," Regina replies coolly as she fixes her former step-daughter with a gaze so intense, Snow has to fight the urge to fidget. "You wanted to meet the one your daughter is seeing, so here I am."

The room falls silent.

"Mom?" Emma asks gently when it looks like Snow might actually pass out again.

"I-Yes of course, it's fine. It's fine," the dark haired woman mumbles; more to convince herself than everyone else in the room. She takes a calming breath before she plasters on a smile and claps her hands together in strained cheerfulness.

"Right, dinner should be ready. Why don't we all sit down?"

If her voice is slightly more high pitched than normal, no one chooses to take notice of it.

And even though dinner is awkward as hell, Emma is relieved that her mother and lover stay polite to each other. She can deal with Snow freaking out later. The fact Regina came and plays nice, tells her all she needs to know.

The mayor wants their relationship to work just as much as she does, and she's willing to do what it takes to make it happen. And so that's what the sheriff will do as well.


End file.
